


Shadows on the Present

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Julia were to be honest with herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows on the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



If Julia were ever completely honest with herself, she would admit it is far less about her research, and more about the man that kept her attached to Collinwood. True, Barnabas's condition was fascinating, and she still believed, despite all she had been through, that science would prevail over the supernatural.

Honesty, though, was quite overrated, and she continued as physician to the family, treating Barnabas as she discovered various ways to attack his vampirism, and continued to pretend that there was nothing beyond curiosity and necessity between her patient and herself. It was safer, and saner, for them both.


End file.
